


Company

by raemarileepark



Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO K - Freeform, EXO M - Freeform, M/M, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemarileepark/pseuds/raemarileepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set each each other’s lonely nights, be each other's paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

Winning awards seemed like a never ending cycle for EXO. The recognition and appreciation was amazing, but, honestly, every acceptance speech was slowly merging with one another. Oh, well. Another award down, hundreds more to accept.  
“Soooo…” Suho began, turning sideways in the passenger seat of the van to face everyone else, holding their award for Best Male Group high and proud. “You guys know what this means, right?”  
“KARAOKE!” The rest of the guys all screamed in unison, Suho screaming in excitement as well, pumping the award in the air. Anytime EXO won an award, they awarded (no pun intended) themselves with a night of karaoke. They stayed until it closed, which would usually be later than the actual closing time, as owners knew having EXO at their establishment brought a month's worth of customers in one night. All year long, they received coupons for all sorts of free stuff from different karaoke bars to hopefully influence their choice.  
They bustled out of the van when it arrived at their hotel for the night, Chanyeol pressing their floor number as if it would make the elevator go faster as they impatiently rode it.  
“Be ready in ten minutes, or you're getting left!” Suho stated as they all stepped off the elevator, walking to their rooms.  
Luhan sighed hard, smiling softly at Sehun who was buzzing with excitement. He pushed the keycard into the room door, pushing it open, before sitting down hard on the bed closest to the door.  
Sehun, on the other hand, hastily began to take off his suit.“What are you doing?”  
Luhan sighed as rubbed the indentations left on his feet from those dreadful dress shoes. “I’m tired. I think I'm gonna stay home.”  
“What? Baby, you can't miss karaoke night.” Sehun did a shimmy into his adidas sweatpants, waiting for Luhan's response. “Luhan?”  
“Hm.”  
“Cmon. Please.”  
Luhan looked up at Sehun from his sore foot. “We go to karaoke all the time.”  
“You know it won't be the same without you,” Sehun explained as put his snapback on backwards, slipping his feet into a pair of Jordans. “Who knows when we'll win another award?”  
Luhan scoffed at such a notion. They won an award pretty much every damn week. “Yeah right…” Then, he grimaced. And stood, stretching. “Okay.”  
“Yay.” Sehun smiled cheesily, giving Luhan a quick kiss, before sitting in the plush office chair next to huge floor length window that overlooked Seoul and all its glory.  
Luhan was honestly going out for Sehun--otherwise, he'd would whine like the child he truly was. Luhan carefully took off and put his suit back in its casing, hanging it in the closet. He looked down at Sehun's suit was carelessly strewn across the floor.  
“Sehun, your suit goes in its case, not on the floor.”  
“Mhm…” Sehun absentmindedly responded, slowly spinning in the office chair as he played on his phone.  
Luhan rolled his eyes, heaving his suitcase onto the bed as he proceeded to dig through it for something fashionable but comfortable. He decided on an oversized sweater, jeans, and Adidas.  
“What do you think?” Finally dressed, Luhan turned to face Sehun, who nodded. “You look hot.” He momentarily looked down at his phone, before standing. “Okay, Suho said its time to go.”  
The two of them walked towards the front door, Sehun opening it as the two of them stepped into the hallway, the other guys coming out of their rooms as well. The twelve of them merged, walking towards the elevator.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, karaoke didn't truly get exciting and interesting until everyone had at least two bottles of soju. That's when standing on couches, screaming incoherently into the microphone, and doing things they wouldn't dream of doing when they were sober, started.  
“Take meeee down to your paradise! Don't be scared ‘cause i'm your bodyyyy tyyype!” Chanyeol slurred Cool For The Summer to his drunken heart's content, one foot on the table while the other rested on the couch. The guys cheered for him, Baekhyun throwing money at him.  
“I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH!” Chanyeol screamed into the microphone, moving both feet to the coffee table, grinding to the beat.  
Chen climbed on the table as well, dancing on Chanyeol, everyone whooping and clapping in a suggestive manner.  
“Nnnno...no, you get off him!” Baekhyun stumbled to pull Chen down, only to fall himself, one hand clinging to Chen's pant leg. Sehun pointed at him, laughing hysterically.  
“Fuck you!” Baekhyun sloppily held a middle finger up to Sehun, trying to muster up the strength to get off the ground.  
Cool For The Summer ended and everyone clapped for Chanyeol, who bowed, stepping off the table back to the couch. Chen shook Baekhyun off his pant leg, jumping off the table.  
“My turnnnn!” Luhan sprang up from his spot on the couch, snatching the microphone from Chanyeol.  
“Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!” A chant began as Luhan scrolled through songs, deciding to do Company by Justin Bieber. He cleared his throat, standing up on the couch, the chant of his name turning into cheers and applause. “Can we….we keep...keep each other company?” Luhan sang to the best of his ability, not sounding too bad although he was unbelievably drunk. He continued to sing, everyone besides Sehun clapping along to the beat of the song. Instead, Sehun was rubbing Luhan’s looking up at him with a stare full of lust. The chorus came back around and Luhan jumped down from the couch, only to turn around and straddle Sehun.  
Screams filled the room, a few of the guys jumping up and down.  
“Wait a damn minute!” Suho put a finger up in protest, and attempted to get up so he could end such lewdness being committed by his sons, only to have Xiumin push him back down to the couch.  
Sehun rubbed Luhan's ass, totally unaware and uncaring of the strong smell of soju strong on the latter's breath.  
“Maybe weeee...can beee...be each others company..” Luhan's melodic words trailed off as he kissed Sehun, the already piercing screams somehow growing even louder. Suho gasped hard, eyes going wide. He was frozen as was Xiumin, who didn't even attempt to hold him back anymore.  
Chanyeol was on the floor, clinging onto the coffee table for reasons that only made sense to him, eyes wide.  
“I KNEW THEY WERE GAY!” Kai exclaimed. He turned to Kyungsoo, who's eyes went wide as Kai pointed at him. “I TOLD YOU, KYUNGSOO! DIDN'T I TELL YOU?!”  
“GET...OUT OF MY FACE!” Kyungsoo pushed Kai, who toppled over in Sehun and Luhan, ending their kiss. The three boys laughed hysterically, Kai struggling to get out of Sehun's lap.  
“YOU GUYS ARE GAYYYYY!” Baekhyun yelled.  
“So are you!” Luhan managed to get away from the pile-up. continuing to sing.  
Meanwhile, Suho's soul finally came back to his body--and he was furious. “If you guys drinking means making out, no more fucking drinks!” Suho scrambled to gather all the bottles of soju, everyone loudly protesting, some getting into a tug of war with Suho for their precious bottle of soju. Xiumin pulled Suho back to the couch. “Stop!”  
Suho's eyes widened, flabbergasted that he was being the voice of reason, instead of Xiumin who was the oldest out of all of them. “Minseok, They just made out!”  
“They're drunk, it's not a big deal. Hell, a few of us have kissed sober..” He raised his eyebrows and looked around, everyone avoiding his gaze.  
Suho stared in horror at Xiumin to accept such a notion.  
“Hyung..hyung, please, I'm sorry,” Sehun said, sitting up on the couch, resting his head on his hand.  
Suho began to protest the apology, only to have Xiumin shush him. “Don't apologize to him, it's fine.”  
Luhan cautiously turned back around to the TV, continuing to sing, cheers starting up once more. Suho felt like he was in a twilight zone.  
This was leader Hell.  
Company ended and Luhan bowed, handing the mic off to Sehun, who stood. Chants of his name started up as he scrolled through the songs, deciding on a song that they all knew very well. The tune boomed through the speakers, everyone (except Suho who was salty beyond all reason) cheering as they stood to do a stumbling and uncoordinated, yet cheerful rendition of Growl .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luhan was certain he could literally feel every spin of the world as he and Sehun carefully walked to their hotel room, arms linked to steady one another.  
“They're going to fuuuuuck,” Chanyeol sang quietly, Baekhyun shushing him as they stumbled past the couple.  
“You guys better not.” Suho warned as he walked past Sehun and Luhan, Xiumin rolling his eyes so hard that they almost rolled right out of his head.  
Sehun promised they wouldn't, smiling halfway at Suho before he pushed the room door open, nearly falling on the ground as he walked in.  
Luhan hummed Company, dancing down the short walkway to the beds until a set of arms wrapped around his waist.  
“You wanna sing to me again?” Sehun whispered against his neck.  
“Hmmm..no. I can do something even better to you.” Luhan turned around, smirking before his lips connected with his boyfriend's, the strong taste of soju on Sehun's lips intensifying the taste in his own mouth.Sehun began to walk forward, which in turn made Luhan walk backwards, the older boy bumping into a bed that he was promptly pushed on. His eyes followed Sehun climb on top of him, their lips meeting for another kiss. Both boy's hands went to work; Luhan pulled Sehun's sweater up and off, which made his hat tumble off in the process.  
Sehun threw Luhan's sweater across the room, his lips beginning to leave open mouthed kisses on the milky skin of Luhan's neck. He reached his collarbones, sucking noisily on the perfectly defined area. Luhan’s became a bit uneasy as he watched those thick and perfect lips of Sehun's leave wet, red marks that would be hickeys by the morning. Sehun momentarily glanced up at Luhan before wrapping his lips around a nipple, rubbing the other between his index finger and thumb. “Mm..” Luhan rolled his head back, closing his eyes as his fingers buried themselves in the younger’s silky hair. Sehun lifted his body from Luhan's, hands fumbling to undo his boyfriend's pants, finally succeeding after many clumsy attempts. He hastily yanked them off along with his briefs. Luhan then sat up, one hand pressed against the bed, while the other worked to pull of Sehun's sweatpants, lips going in for another addicting kiss. He was pushed back to the bed, Sehun taking his sweatpants off the rest of the way. He gripped Luhan's legs, pulling him down closer. Sehun brought a hand to his mouth, getting it wet before bringing it to his length, spreading the saliva to substitute the lube that he was a little too lazy and a little too drunk to look for. He lined up with Luhan's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside, his eyes watching the soft contort of his adorable boyfriend's ace whose body slightly tensed from the initial, but bearable sting. Sehun moved his hand back to Luhan's leg, pushing both legs open wider as he started to thrust his hips.  
Luhan looked down between his thighs, letting out breathy moans. His eyes traveled back up to meet Sehun's--and nothing couldn't describe how fucking sexy it was the way Sehun looked at him. Intense was an understatement, but the closest word that he could think of.  
Sehun thrusted his hips faster, pushing his body against Luhan's legs, which made him go deeper. Luhan's moans increased in volume, his hands moving to Sehun's back. “O-ooh, fuck…!”  
Sehun's lips immediately went to the spot on Luhan's neck that he knew would really have have him yelling. Sure enough, Luhan drew out a loud moan that was on the verge of a yell, his hands burying themselves in Sehun's hair. “Oh, fffuck...yes…”  
Those whiny moans of Luhan's were something Sehun loved too fucking much. He kissed Luhan, relishing in those cute whines that filled his mouth. He sucked Luhan's bottom lip, before sitting up to turn him over. Luhan quickly did so, Sehun gripping his hair as he began to erratically thrusting his hips.  
“A-ah, Sehunnie, mm!” Luhan was full on screaming; the bed starting to squeak, a slapping sound echoing in the room.  
“You take this dick so good, don't you, baby?” Sehun said in a breath, tightening his grip on Luhan's hair.  
“Yes,” Luhan gasped, a sharp pain shooting up his back from Sehun slamming against it so hard. “Yes, I take it good, Daddy..” His eyes struggled to stay open as his orgasm built up at a quick pace. Luhan's hair was released from Sehun's grip, his hands instead moving to Luhan's, bringing them back to meet the thrusts. “Oh, fuck!” Luhan whined, gripping the sheets tight enough to feel his nails prick his palms through the material.  
“Sluts like you need lots of dick, isn't that right?”  
“Yeah, I need it all, Daddy..” Luhan bit his lip hard, attempting to grind his hips.  
Sehun momentarily stopped thrusting, continuing to hold onto Luhan's hips as he pulled his lap, as he started to thrust his hips upward. Luhan moved his hands to Sehun's thighs to steady himself, gasping every time his body came down on his.  
“Look at these thick thighs bouncing so fucking hard...” Sehun moved a hand to Luhan's dick, quickly jacking it as his other hand pulled and tweaked a nipple. Luhan whined, his head going back on Sehun's shoulder.  
“Maybe this is too much for you?” Sehun whispered against Luhan's shoulder, before giving it a soft kiss.  
“No, I can take it, Daddy..” Luhan sat back up, moaning weakly. His thighs began to sting from smacking against Sehun's, his back began to hurt, he was so close to cumming...Sehun was so fucking thick and big…  
“You can't take much more of riding this dick, can you?” Sehun's words brought Luhan back to reality.  
“No, Daddy,” Luhan managed to say, squeezing his eyes shut, nails digging into Sehun's thighs.  
“Well, unfortunately for you, Daddy's not ready for you to stop, because you're just too fucking good bouncing up and down on this dick.” Sehun ran his thumb on the slit of Luhan's dick, watching the latter's body tense in turn. He rested his head on Luhan's shoulder. “The head's so red, leaking out so much pre cum. So cute...” Sehun rubbed the slit faster, Luhan moving a hand to grab his wrist, almost unable to take this level of stimulation. “P-please,Daddy..!”  
“Please? You don't want me to play with it?” Sehun brought his other hand to his balls, his other hand still rubbing the slit. “You want me to stop?”  
Luhan took in his lips, whimpering hard as Sehun nonchalantly watched his hands going to work. He transitioned into grinding his hips. “I'd say you're so close to cumming, my pretty boy. All this pre cum wouldn't be coming out if you weren't.” Sehun moved his hand to spread the pre cum, before jacking his hand once more. “That feels good, doesn't it, baby?”  
Luhan nodded, his lips coming apart as he moaned loudly.  
“Don't worry, I won't stop.” Sehun slowly thrusted his hips, Luhan slowly grinding against him. Fuck, this was a total sensory overload. Sehun's hand moved faster, Luhan slightly trembling--fuck, he was almost there..he pulled his legs from underneath his body, spreading them wide as he thrusted his hips into Sehun's hand, Sehun telling him to go faster. He did so, his breathing getting caught in his throat.  
“Yes, cum for me.” Sehun rapidly moved his hand, as well as his hips. “I know you can't take much more, sweetie, cum on Daddy's hand.”  
Luhan’s hips stuttered and he convulsed, gasping for air as his head went back to Sehun's shoulder, eyes rolling back. Sehun continued to pump his hand as Luhan covered both it and the bed. His hips slowed down, his load emptying inside of Luhan. Luhan came down from his high, covering his face and feeling Sehun's heart pounding against his back. That was easily one of the most intense orgasms he'd had ever had. Damn.  
Sehun kissed his back. “Now you know I would love to fuck you all night, but we need to take a shower.” He gripped Luhan's waist, helping him ease off...Luhan tried not to think about it, but there was something unfavorably and indescribably disgusting about feeling cum leak out of him. Not to mention, all the cum on the sheets. Sex with Sehun was always a big fucking mess.  
He heard the shower turn on.  
“It's ready when you are.” Sehun called from the bathroom.  
Luhan honestly wanted to sleep. He was sore and exhausted.  
But, he'd rather sleep feeling completely clean.  
When he opened his eyes again, the shower was no longer running. In fact, it was completely silent. His body was now warm, clothed...under covers. The pale yellow hotel walls were now white, the color of his bedroom walls.  
The hotel room now had two floor length windows next to the bed that overlooked the street.  
Just like his bedroom.  
That was when Luhan realized.  
Fuck.


End file.
